bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Walker
Game Details Your innate magical energies are drawn from the plane of shadow. Perhaps you were touched by a shadow creature in the cradle and somehow survived, or one of your ancestors had a fateful run-in with a shadow dragon. Or maybe some mysterious extra-dimensional being has designs on your future. However it came to be, the magic within you seems to be a living force that whispers to you about destiny, leading others to think you odd, mysterious, or even frightening just for the darkness that seems to follow you. Akin to Darkness When you choose this sorcerous origin, you gain proficiency in the Stealth skill. If you already have proficiency in that skill, your proficiency bonus is doubled. In addition, if you are attempting to hide or move through darkness or areas of shadow, you may choose to use your Charisma modifier instead of your Dexterity modifier, as the shadows shift to help you. Shadow Magic You can draw power from the plane of shadow and use it to empower your spells. Beginning at 1st level, when you cast a spell with that deals fire, cold, acid, lightning, or thunder damage, you can designate some of all of the damage dice to deal necrotic damage instead. The altered spell uses a spell slot of the spell's normal level and works normally in all respects except for the type of damage dealt. Eyes of Night Starting at 6th level, when you find yourself in an area affected by natural shadows or darkness, you may spend 1 sorcery point as a bonus action to grant yourself darkvision for one hour. If you already possess darkvision, you double your range. In addition, when faced with magical darkness, blindness, or other conditions that prevent darkvision or sight, you may spend 2 sorcery points to gain blindsight for a number of minutes equal to your Charisma modifier. Shadow Form Beginning at 14th level, you gain the ability to transform your body into a semi-shadow form. You can enter this form as your action and remain in a semi-solid state for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. While in this form, you can Hide as a bonus action and gain resistance to bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage inflicted by non-magical weapons. Once you have used this feature, you cannot use it again until you have completed a long rest. Paths of Darkness Starting when you reach 18th level, you can step into one shadow and step out from another within 500 feet, as id using the dimension door spell. On your action, spend 4 sorcery points and step into an area of shadow. Upon entering, you immediately sense every shadow within a 500 foot radius large enough to pass through and can immediately emerge from any one of them or return to your point of origin. Traveling in such a fashion however is difficult and disorienting so you must wait at least one minute after using this feature to do so again. Back to Sorcerers Category:Rules Category:Classes